


Wives and Exes and Somewhere In-between

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD doesn't actually ban fraternization, though they certainly don't condone it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wives and Exes and Somewhere In-between

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this mostly on SHIELD, on a smidgen of comic stuff I've gleaned from my son's obsession, and on movies up to the original Avengers, so it's ok - Clint isn't screwing over any wife. ;)

May's not against fucking a fellow agent. SHIELD doesn't actually ban fraternization, though they certainly don't condone it either, and she's learned from experience that sometimes another field agent is the best bet for some easy sex without complications. She's had complications before. Hell, she still has complications. But she has needs too.

She and Hawkeye don't have what she'd call a relationship, that would imply feelings were involved and May's not ready for feelings right now, but they manage to have quite a bit of fun together in bed whenever they're on base at the same time. They even manage to talk occasionally. And if those talks hint at regret for the past or yearnings for things they can't have, well, May will never tell.

When Hawkeye gets sent on several shorter missions and then sent longer term to New Mexico, May doesn't bother with a kiss goodbye. 

\-----

Fury needs Bobbi for a consultation, has asked her to the East coast, and there's really no way for her to turn down his request, if request is even what you can call it. She's happy for the consult, but she isn't quite sure how she feels about heading to Clint's home base after so much time on separate sides of the country. But it turns out Clint isn't even there when she arrives, he's away on a mission. Bobbi finds herself breathing out a sigh of relief.

Its not that she doesn't want to see him because she does, she'd love to catch up with him, but there's a lot of history between them. It was easier before. Now she's not sure how things will play out, and uncertainty and nervousness are not things she deals with easily. It makes her itchy and just a little bit hostile.

Lance can testify to that.

\-----

Morse likes to talk when she fights. 

May discovers this the first time they spar, but she's a good fighter and they're well matched and she finds she can block out the monologue for the sake of the workout.

Or at least she can block out some of it. Between blows and kicks, inhaling and exhaling, punching and feinting, some of what Bobbi talks about filters in. It isn't until about a week after they meet and she starts talking about archery that something clicks.

May breaks away from the hold Bobbi has her in and views her through narrowed eyes from across the mat. "Crap. You're the ex."

\-----

Melinda and Bobbi settle into a comfortable routine of sparring followed by coffee together. May is really enjoying time with the other woman, something she finds surprising, since she's never been one for girl talk. But once they realize they're both Hawkeye's exes and neither is an emotional threat, they find they have a lot to talk about, not the least of which is worry over the current state of his heart.

\------

They've already had their debriefing en route so when they get to base, Clint heads straight to R&D to report on improvements and glitches with the new arrows. Natasha rolls her shoulders and wonders what she needs more, a shower or food. She decides on food, knowing that when Clint doesn't find her in her quarters, he'll come looking for her in the cafeteria instead.

Clint will always come looking for her. It's the one constant she can always hold onto.

She spots them as soon as she's at the room's threshold. Melinda May and Bobbi Morse, sitting cozily together in the corner, chatting over cups of coffee. She'd think it was sweet if she had any experience with friendship like that and if she was the kind to actually care if she had a friendship like that. And sweetness if the least of what she feels right now. Apprehension is more like it.

But she's never been one to cower or hesitate, so she strides across the room to stand beside their table, legs slightly spread, arms crossed. Despite her size, she's imposing, but neither Melinda nor Bobbi are easily intimidated. It would have been a disappointment to her if they were. 

They assess each other silently, until Bobbi smiles and pulls out a chair in invitation. 

\------

When Hawkeye walks into the room and sees all three women together, with Natasha smiling broadly, a real smile and not one belonging to one of her personas, he knows he's in trouble.

Even though he knows he'll pay for it later, he's not dumb, he quickly turns and walks away. The man has a very good sense of self-preservation when needed.


End file.
